O Green World
by SomeKindOfNature
Summary: After the events of Thor 2, things back down on earth have settled down again. And Darcy is getting bored. After everything she's lived through - New Mexico, The Avengers, and now Malekith? She needs to find something fun, and probably dangerous, in order to keep her entertained. Eventual DarcyxLoki.


"Hey Ian... Ian!" Darcy yelled from the couch. Ian came running into the room, staring at her.

"Yes?" He asked, panting slightly. Darcy smiled at him.

"Make me some food. I'm hungry." She demanded as she shook her empty pop-tart box at him. Ian sighed, shaking his head as he took the rubbish from her hand and made his way to the kitchen.

"I was just helping Erik and Jane with-"

"Yeah well you're my intern, and you do as I say." She interupted him and fixed him a stern glare. "And I say make me food." Ian sighed again before slumping his shoulders in another defeat.

"Alright, okay, fine. What do you want?" He asked.

"Bacon and cheese omlette." She said. Ian frowned as he stared at her.

"But we don't have any bacon..." He tried to protest, but Darcy pointed her chin upwards.

"Well you'll just have to go out and get some." She folded her arms over her chest and turned back towards the TV, hearing yet another sigh and some irritated mumbles from Ian as he pulled on his jacket and left the flat. Darcy felt a little bad, bossing him around like that, but she couldn't deny the extreme humor and entertainment it caused her. It felt good to not be the one running around for everyone else, like she had for the last 3 years. Of course, she still had to occasionally have to run out and pick up Jane's dry cleaning, or pick up Erik's medication, or remind him to put on his pants before he left the flat. But now she had Ian, who she was in a 'Relationship' with. Maybe that wasn't totally professional, but hell, what did she care? He had saved her life by smashing a load of elf things with a car. It was totally awesome.

Flicking through some channels, Darcy thought about her new life in London as she stopped on a channel. The 'Jeremy Kyle Show' was on, kind of the British version of Jerry Springer, but with less fights and weave pulling. When Darcy had first moved over here with Jane, everything had seemed so differnet to what she was used to, especially driving. But after a few months, she was getting pretty damn good at driving on the left, or so she thought, in her own mind.

It had been about a month after the whole 'Malekith' incident, and suprsingly things were pretty good. Especially Jane. Darcy had thought that when Thor left again, Jane would return to her crazed, slightly obsessive self, trying her hardest to get back to him, although maybe now she had learned a lesson, not to mess with things like that beyond her power. Instead, Erik and Jane were more hands off in their research, although they still calculated and experimented, just not on such a... Catastrofic scale. After that whole mess in Greenwich, SHEILD had been all over their ass'. SO. MUCH. DEBRIEFING. Darcy had wanted to scream. She occasionally did. All those meetings, filling out forms and forms and forms... It was ridiculous, but Darcy kinda understood their concern... An alien had once again crashed down to earth, destroying nearly everything in it's wake. Shit got broke. God's came from the sky, and SHIELD was left to clean it up again, which cost a pretty penny.

But now things had started to settle again, and if Darcy was being honest, it was getting a little boring. After everyting that had happened over the last 3 years - New Mexico, which was Loki's first ever bitch fit. Manhattan, Loki's second attempt and a bit more serious tantrum including a group of badass superheroes. And now Malaceth. - Normal life didn't seem to compare. And, speaking of Loki, when Thor had come back to see Jane the day after he had left to 'clear some things up with his daddy' He had told them all of Loki's heroics, of which Jane backed up and reluctantly agreed to. How he cut off Thor's hand in this big, elabourate plan to fool that crazy dark elf, and then actually died when saving Jane and Thor... It was at that point in the story that Thor had gotten a little choked up, and Darcy had offered to hug him. She did not mind hugging him at all. But he had shook his golden head and said he was okay. Darcy was actually shocked at Loki's little act of kindness. And he was actually dead. It was a little sad, but only because Thor was so devistated. Loki was still the crazy, box of cats, asshole who destroyed Manhattan and tried to rule the world and enslve humanity. So, really, for Darcy, it was no love lost.

Refocusing on the TV, the host, Jeremy, was currently up in some young guys face, saying something about "Putting something on the end of it" and "Keep it in your pants" Darcy just chuckled as she played with her hair. Then some voices raised and a slightly obese woman was screaming at the young guy. Suddenly the door opened and Ian walked in, a pack of bacon in his hands. Darcy grinned at him as he moved over to the kitchen and began making her omlette - She had him well trained. Pulling the blanket off the back of the ouch, she wrapped it around her legs and snuggled down, ready to pig out and drink tea as she watched endless amounts of Jeremy Kyle all day.

**AN: **

**I just watched Thor 2 the other day, and I'm watching it again in a few hours actually, and I swear to god I have never been more emotional in my life. It's one of the best films I've seen all year - And I go to the cinema every weekend. (Prisoners is amazing, and Jake Gyllenhall plays a guy called 'Detective LOKI' WTF. I cried at that too) Anyway... I also stayed behind right to the end after the credits, like I always do with every single Marvel movie. I can't sleep at night if I don't watch the 30 second snippet at the end of those films. I'm judging you f you don't watch them. But at the end of Thor 2, right at the very end after the credits, it shows you that Thor comes back to Jane, and they kiss and stuff, pure love kinda thing, and then that big frost giant monster thing from Jotunheim starts chasing birds near those old factories. It's funny. **

**BTW:**

**I have to rant at how happy I am about Thor 2. I had this thing in the back of my mind for months before it's release that they were going to kill Loki. It was just niggling away at my brain... And the they DID IT. But then he came back and the ending was beautiful and I cried and I threw myself downstairs and cried again. Well, maybe I didn't throw myself down stairs.. But I nearly did. I loved the film, it was everything I had dreamed and more. And there was a HELLOVA LOT OF LOKI. THIS MADE ME HAPPY. This AN is long enough... I could seriously carry on forever. **

**Please, please review and let me know what you think, I'm not a very strong writer and would love some pointers to help me improve!**


End file.
